Unexpected Events in Time
by cucumber-san
Summary: The Gorillaz are sent back in time and meet up with their past selves and Noodle falls for past 2D. What will happen? 2D x Noodle. Please R&R! Rating is subject to change :
1. The Concert

Hey! Here's another fan-fic! Big thanks to Fop626 for the idea!!

* * *

Noodle sighed and sat back in her chair, letting the stylist brush it out. Russel was sitting opposite from her, reading a tabloid magazine and making sure no love-crazed fans burst into her tiny trailer. A loud knock came from the door, and without hesitation, an angry Murdoc slammed the door open and stormed in, taking a seat next to Russel. "Remind me why we gotta do this again?" he asked. Noodle made a 'tsk' noise and said "It's a charity concert, we're doing it to promote sales and make us look good"

Murdoc scowled at her, he wouldn't mind boosting sales, but doing a concert for free? That was asking too much of him, but he had no choice, Noodle had pushed them into it after a less known band had dropped the lead. Murdoc watched the stylist, combing out Noodle's hair and adding gel to it, making it even more choppy, but adding a little pizzazz to her overall look. Once finished, the stylist packed her things up and gave Noodle a hug before leaving the trailer, screams issuing from the briefly opened door as fans had pushed through the barricade and were surrounding the trailer.

Russel put down his magazine and checked his watch, "Okay guys, we're on in five. Where's 2D?" he asked, scanning the room. Murdoc ignored him and Noodle shrugged her shoulders, giving Russel a blank look. The door opened again and in walked a red-faced 2D, a silly grin on his face. "Cute reporter outside, couldn't help myself" he said, leaning over the back of Russel's chair. Noodle's face flushed, how in the world could he spend all day womanizing? Right when there was a perfectly nice girl right in front of his face? Noodle mentally slapped herself for thinking that, 2D would never like a girl like her, besides, they were family, right?

"Awright lads" said a voice in Noodle's ear, making her jump, "you're on in two" Noodle laughed, realizing the voice was coming from her ear-piece. The four of them stood and exited the trailer, venturing out into a whirlwind of flashing from cameras and the screeching of hundreds of fans, mostly women screaming for Murdoc. He turned and flashed them a smile, make them giggle hysterically and making some faint from happiness.

They tramped onto the stage, hearing more screams from behind the thick, red curtain, separating them from the rest of the world. Noodle picked up her Les Paul and fitted the strap around her neck and shoulder, strumming out a few practice chords. A booming voice filled their ears, announcing that the world famous Gorillaz were about to play.

The announcer in their headsets counted backwards from three and signaled for them to start playing, the curtain was whisked away, exposing them to thousands of fans, shouting and yelling, taking pictures with camera phones. Noodle grinned and picked the pace to the song, the cue for 2D to sing the opening lines of 'Dirty Harry'.

An hour later, they bowed they're way off stage, having played ten or so songs. They were over-heated and sweaty from the hot stage lights and Noodle's fingers were bleeding slightly. They headed off to their separate trailers to wait out the fans, not wanting to be bombarded as they left the concert.

Noodle entered her cool, dark trailer, flipping the light switch on and shutting the door behind her. She grabbed a cold bottle of water from her mini-fridge and flopped down in her bean bag chair, looking around at the room. It was decked out in Asian trinkets and pictures, a few paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. She stood up and went to her closet, picking out a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top to change into, her damp, sweaty clothes were too much.

She changed quickly and stuck her head under the sink faucet rinsing it out then shook her head, the excess droplets flying in every direction. Noodle sank back down in her chair and awaited their departure.

It didn't take long before Murdoc was in the room, barking at her to get into the Geep. Noodle scampered out of her trailer and hopped in the back of the Geep next to 2D. The two made small talk about the concert, stopping occasionally to laugh at the loud rumbling coming from their stomachs. Halfway home, Noodle had convinced Murdoc to pull over to get something to eat, with Russel's help of course.

They stopped at a burger joint, wolfing down greasy burgers and too-salty fries. Noodle was sucking up a chocolate milkshake from a straw, watching the streets outside. Something caught her attention, she looked over and saw a small store on the corner, the windows were vibrantly decorated with pictures and signs in Japanese characters. Noodle wiped her face off on a napkin and tugged at Russel's sleeve, "Russel-san, can I go across the street while you finish eating, there is a Japanese store I would like to go see," At first Russel's answer was a firm 'No', but eventually, Noodle wore him down and he handed her twenty dollars and sent her on her way.

Noodle looked both ways before crossing the street, knowing Russel was watching from the steamed up window of the restaurant. The store was small and musty, there were shelves filling the entire space. The shelves were filled with Asian candies of every kind, ramen noodles, and small knick knacks. Noodle surveyed the entire store, finding a few things she wanted and headed up to the front to pay for them. A friendly looking cashier rang her up and took the bill she pushed across the counter and handed back her change. While Noodle was waiting, she spotted an odd looking figurine on the counter. She picked it up and examined, but quickly put it back down, it gave her a creepy feeling.

Back at the restaurant, Noodle distributed the Asian candies she had purchased, laughing at the silly, excited look on 2D's face at the sight of the candy. He sat in silence sucking on a lollypop, grinning stupidly at the rest of them. Too soon, Murdoc was hustling them back into the Geep so they could get home at a decent hour.

Noodle fell asleep in the Geep, waking when they got back and stumbling sleepily up to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Noodle awoke to Murdoc shoving a fed-ex package in her face. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, the package was small and heavy. She tore it open to discover the figurine she saw at the store she visited the night before, it's gruesome face twisted into a dark smile…

* * *

Hope ya liked it! The first chapters a little slow, there'll be more going on in the next one.

review, review, review !!!


	2. Back in Time

Chapter Two! yay!

* * *

"Wot the hell is that?" Murdoc asked, examining it. Noodle shrugged, "I don't know, I saw it in the shop I went to last night. It kind of scares me.." Murdoc laughed, "Then why'd ya buy it, love?" She scrunched her face up, "I didn't." Murdoc's face went slack. Why in the world was this here if Noodle didn't buy it? Just then Russel pushed the door open, carrying a tray of breakfast. 2D was right behind him with another tray laden down with pancakes, bacon, sausage, and four glasses of juice.

"Mornin' Noodle girl. Thought you might be hungry, mind if the rest of eat in here to?" Russel asked. Noodle smiled and shoved the figurine under her pillow, "No problem," The four of them settled in, Murdoc and Russel sitting on the floor with their plates in their laps. 2D had hopped up on the bed with Noodle, giving her a cute grin as he handed her a plate. Noodle blushed, she had always thought 2D was a bit cute, even though he had no eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Murdoc brought up the little figurine she had received in the mail. Russel gave a confused look when Noodle explained that she hadn't bought it, just noticed it in the store. When he asked to see it, Noodle hesitated, but reached under her pillow and handed it to him. Russel looked it over, when he was finished, Murdoc held out his hand, gesturing to Russel. Russel handed it over to him. The figurine was passed over to 2D before being handed back over to Noodle.

As soon as it was safe back in Noodle's hand, the four of them felt a strange sensation, almost like a tingle in their stomachs, then a jerk, making Noodle sick to her stomach. The room was spinning, jerking them back and forth, Noodle couldn't take it anymore, she was going to throw up, but it all stopped. They all looked up, they were still in Noodle's room, but it looked different. There were toys scattered across the floor, completely different pictures and posters were hung on the walls, there was a fish tank on a table in the corner, containing Noodle's long dead fish Jeffrey.

"Oh my.." Noodle gasped. It was her room from six years ago. The door opened and in walked ten-year-old Noodle, wearing her helmet and usual gray outfit. She screamed something in Japanese that only Noodle could make out. "Holy cow!" 2D looked dumbfounded, "But…if tha's you…then…tha's…'oly hell.." he said, scratching his head. The door opened again, "You okay Noodle girl?" A younger Russel walked in, Del not far behind. Noodle jumped up from her spot on the floor, could that really be Del? Then it hit her, they were in the past, Del wasn't gone yet. "Hmm…so, you are phase one Russel?" Noodle asked, then looking around to the older Russel "And you are phase two Russel"

Phase one Russel just stood there, his mouth hanging open. What the hell was going on? Noodle felt this situation needed explaining. "Russel-san," she said to the phase one Russel, "could you please go get the others, I think we need to talk," Phase one Russel shut his mouth and weakly nodded his head, pulling phase one Noodle with him, just in case. "Noodle, love, wha's goin on?" Murdoc asked. Noodle shrugged, "I think we went back in time somehow," Murdoc sat back, looking confused, "Oh," was all he said.

It took a few minutes for phase one Russel to round up the other two, but they all joined up back in Noodle's room. Phase one 2D and Murdoc were as surprised as the rest of them. Noodle felt her face heat up, phase one 2D was _cute_! She never remembered him being that cute, but of course, she was only ten back then. Phase one Murdoc looked over phase two Murdoc, then they both laughed evilly and headed off the Winnie for drinks, leaving the others behind.

The six of them stared in disbelief at what had just happened and shook their heads. Phase one Russel turned "So, Noodle, wait, you ARE Noodle, right?" She nodded, "Well then, what in the world is going on?" Noodle sighed, "I don't know what is going on, I think it was to do with that thing I got in the mail. But somehow, I think we got sent back in time," Phase two Russel suddenly brightened up, "Where's is it? If we got it back, we could go home to our own time," He said. Phase one 2D rubbed the back of neck awkwardly, "Umm..wos it some creepy lookin little fing?" he asked. Noodle nodded. 2D's head fell, "Well, one a the demons come runnin outta here wif it. I just thought it'd swiped sumfin from Muds,"

Noodle's heart sank, now they weren't ever going to get home, those little demons were very mischievous, there was no telling where it could have run off to. Phase one Noodle walked up and sat in Phase two Noodle's lap and looked up to her, "So, you are me form the future?" she asked in Japanese. Phase two Noodle laughed, "Yes, I am," she said. The two Russels walked off to the kitchen to fix something to eat and the 2Ds watched the two Noodles play DDR. None of them seemed all that bothered that was another of them from a completely different time.

Phase one 2D was watching the older Noodle, she was stomping and jumping around in time to the pounding music coming from the television. The song stopped and Noodle looked over at them, grinning. Phase one 2D looked away, blushing slightly. Luckily, she didn't notice anything. The four of them traipsed across the hall to get something to drink. The two Russels and Del were hanging out, not talking about anything in particular, the six of them squished around the table. Phase one 2D volunteered to get the drinks fumbling back with some glasses of orange juice.

Phase two 2D noticed how phase one 2D had been looking at Noodle, he kept shooting him dirty looks. He'd also noticed how Noodle had been checking out phase one 2D. It just wasn't fair, he'd loved her first, this younger version of himself wasn't going to come along and take her away. When they finished, both Noodles went back to their room to 'girl' talk, leaving the 2D's alone. They sat in an awkward silence until phase one 2D asked how the future was, this kept up a conversation all night. After dinner, they all settled in 2D's room to watch old zombie flicks.

A few movies in, everyone else had gone to bed, all except for both the 2Ds and phase two Noodle. She was cuddled up in between both the 2Ds hiding her eyes every now and then during the scary parts. Phase two 2D kept giving phase one 2D dirty looks, when Noodle jumped during the scarier parts, he'd pull her closer to him. It was really ticking him off.

But then the time came where Noodle needed to go to bed, so phase two 2D took the responsibility of escorting Noodle to bed, leaving phase one 2D by himself. Noodle was staying in her old room, Russel had brought a hide-a-bed downstairs and set it up in there for her to sleep on. Phase one Noodle was already sleeping when they walked in. 2D made sure that Noodle was all settled in, that she had enough blankets and such. Before he left, he kissed Noodle's forehead, something he'd never done before.

Noodle was awake most of the night, tossing and turning, wondering why 2D had kissed her forehead.

* * *

Thanks again to Fop626!

Reviews please!!


	3. Caught

Chapter three

* * *

When Noodle woke up the next morning, she discovered phase one Noodle was already awake and playing with her Godzilla action figure, stomping it around, crushing her plastic toy cars, screaming in Japanese "Look out! It's a monster! Ruuuun!!," Noodle laughed, causing her younger self to look up in surprise. "Haha, sorry, I couldn't help but overhearing," Noodle said. Phase one Noodle just giggled and said, "Russel-san made breakfast, he saved some for you," Noodle got out of bed and almost tripped over one of the toy cars.

She made her way across the hall, about to side-step her tricycle, when she realized, it wasn't there. She laughed at herself for being so forgetful and pushed the door to the kitchen open. Phase one 2D was sitting at the table, mushing around the waffles on his plate and reading a section of the newspaper. He looked up when Noodle walked in and grinned, she looked so pretty, even though she had just gotten up and her hair was messy. "Mornin Noods" he said as she sat down next to him. She laughed and ruffled his hair, it was a brighter blue than the older 2D's and she loved it. "Good Morning 2D-san" she said, piling some waffles onto her plate.

2D fidgeted, wanting an excuse to talk, but not thinking of anything to say. Noodle sensed his discomfort and broke the silence by asking, "2D-san, will you take me shopping later, I have no clothes that will fit me here," 2D perked up at the idea of spending hours at the mall with her picking out cute things for her to wear. Just then, an older 2D walked in, yawning. He stopped short at the sight of Noodle laughing and talking with his younger self and felt anger boil up inside him.

Noodle turned and saw an older 2D standing before and smiled at him, making him forget why he was angry in the first place. She smiled even bigger, "2D-san is taking me shopping later!" 2D gave his younger self a mean look, thankfully, it went without notice. Noodle finished her waffles up and skipped happily off to the bathrooms the shower. 2D sat and sulked, what did she see in him? Sure he was younger and better looking, but he'd loved her first, it just wasn't fair.

Phase one 2D finished his waffles and walked out of the kitchen, off to find Noodle, no doubt. Both Russels were hanging out by the stove, one was stirring a giant bowel of cake batter, they were chatting about something that was on the news earlier that morning. The kitchen door opened and an older Murdoc trudged in, making his way to the fridge, grabbing a few six packs and heading back to the Winnie. A tiny Noodle walked in, dragging her Godzilla toy with her. She took a seat next to 2D, shoving the toy in her face, making him laugh. "Ya want me to play wif ya love?" he asked. She grinned and nodded, grabbing his hand and dragging him off to her room.

A while later, Noodle and phase one 2D took the Geep from the carpark and drove off towards the mall, the stereo blasting the songs from their first album. When they pulled into the mall, a thought crossed Noodle's mind. What if they thought she was 2D's girlfriend? She blushed and stepped from the Geep with the help of 2D.

Noodle looked through all the stores in the mall, finding a few outfits with the help of 2D. All in all, Noodle's clothes cost over four hundred pounds. 2D winced when he checked his wallet, he'd spent nearly all his money on her, but he knew it'd be worth it in the end, just to see her in that cute skirt she'd bought. He grinned, looking down at her, glad she had no idea what kind of thoughts were in his head. 2D bought them some ice cream cones and they sat at a nearby table, chatting and licking at their melting ice cream.

Meanwhile, an older 2D was helping a ten year old Noodle destroy Tokyo, knocking over the little plastic buildings, scattering the tiny cars, tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard. 2D had missed doing this with Noodle, now that she was grown, she never played with her toys anymore. They had been packed away in boxes at the back of her closet. 2D looked down sadly at her, he didn't know how long he'd be here, but he hoped to get in some more time like this.

While he was spacing off, Noodle had dragged out her DDR mats and had put the game in. 2D felt a tug on his sleeve and looked up, Noodle smiled her cutest smile and pulled him up so her could play the game with her.

Noodle was cracking up by the time they pulled back into the carpark. 2D's horrible lip syncing was hilarious, of course, he did it on purpose just to make her laugh. "Noods, ya want me ta take this stuff upstairs for ya?" he asked as he helped her down from the vehicle. "I would rather sleep in your room…" she said under her breath. Unfortunately, 2D heard this. "Really now? Well, le's go then." He scooped her and her bags up and walked over to his door, fumbling with the doorknob, but getting it open. He didn't bother turning the lights on, shutting the door with his foot. Noodle giggled as he tossed her onto his bed, bags and all.

He jumped on after her, pinning her to the sheets as he laughed and squirmed. The little bit of light coming in from the open bathroom door lit up her face, making her look sweet and innocent as she laughed. Then it hit him, she was only sixteen, he couldn't just do what he was going to. Not only was it illegal, but he couldn't just shake her off the next day like he did to the rest of the women he slept with. Noodle was going to be there with him his whole life.

He would take things slow, there was no rush, he had six more years at least with this beautiful girl. 2D smiled down at her, and without thinking, he kissed her. Noodle was a little surprised at first, but returned the kiss. Neither of them knew that at that moment, a very angry, older 2D was making his way across the carpark. He'd heard them pull in, what was taking so long? He carefully opened the door to his bedroom, maybe they were just watching a movie.

"Wot the HELL?" The two of them broke apart, slightly flustered. Noodle had only seen 2D this angry once before, when the demon had run off with his music sheets. "Noodle, love, I fink it would be best if ya went up to your room for a while, kay?" She nodded and grabbed her bags. Once she was gone, 2D let loose on his younger self.

"Wot the hell was that? Wot were you finking? She's six-fucking-teen!!" He watched as his younger self winced. "I-I don't know, it just kind of happened." He stuttered. Phase two 2D gave his younger self a disgusted look. "Ha! I saw the way you were looking at her," he spat. Phase one 2D looked up, an angry glint in his eyes, "The way I look at her, what about the way YOU look at her?" he said, and stomped out, leaving his older self alone with his thoughts.

Noodle sensed something had happened between the two of them, so the next few days he holed herself upstairs in one of the empty storage rooms. She could hear the loud music and thumping noises, all the giggling and shouting, 2D was spending more and more time with her younger self and it was starting to make her angry. All of this made her realize she had feelings for both of the 2Ds. It was driving her crazy, she knew she couldn't stay here with the younger one, she had to go back to her own time.

In the room next door, 2D just stood there, gaping at the small girl in front of him. She was so into the game, dancing and stomping so fast, she'd had him beat within ten seconds. When the song was finished, she slumped down onto the floor panting. She smiled up at him, "H-hav-ving fun?" she asked. Her English had improved a lot in the lat few days with 2D teaching her. He laughed and nodded, sitting next to her.

Phase two Russel walked out of the studios and into the carpark, he was heading down to the food storage. He shook his head at the noises and laughing coming from the Winnie. Inside, Both Murdocs were tearing through the place, looking for something. "Aha!" the shout came from the bedroom, a young Murdoc crawled from under the bed. He was holding a thick, heavy book in hid hands. The other Murdoc walked in, taking the book and flipped through til he found the page he was looking for and smiled.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get it to you I had a busy weekend.

Thanks for all the reviews!!


	4. Decisions

Chapter Four

* * *

Noodle sighed, she was sitting upstairs alone in a dusty room. She'd moved up a floor so she wouldn't have to hear the loud music that was coming from her room. Noodle's stomach growled loudly, she hadn't eaten in almost two days, unable to bear the sight of 2D playing and laughing with her younger self. It seemed as if the world had forgotten all about her, no one came to check on her, of course she'd hidden herself away good enough that no one would find her. But she had to eat sooner or later, her stomach gave another loud growl. She decided to wait until everyone was asleep, then she would sneak down to the bunker to get some food.

In the meantime, she occupied her self with a book she'd found in a box a few rooms over. In no time, she found herself wrapped up in the plot, and by the time she looked up, the sky outside had darkened. She yawned and pulled her watch out from her pocket and checked the time. It was long past midnight, she widened her eyes in surprise at how late it was. She stood up, stretching her back, it ached from sitting against the wall for three hours. Looking around, she grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulder, and headed out the door.

Not really paying attention to where she was going, she made her way downstairs into the carpark. Noodle scanned the area cautiously, making sure there were no Murdocs or 2Ds before tip-toeing over to the massive hole in the wall that was the entrance to the bunker. The ride down the small elevator was refreshing, a little breeze blowing her hair back. When it clunked to the bottom, she stepped out and walked into the food storage, practically drooling over all the food.

She filled her back pack with as much as she could and headed back up to the carpark, closing her eyes and just enjoying the ride. It came to a stop back up in the bunker and she turned around to get off, not watching where she was going and bumped into someone, sending her toppling to the ground with a thump. Noodle looked up into the worried face of 2D, she looked down at the floor, mumbling an apology.

"Nah, s'okay love, c'mon, I'll help ya up," he said, holding a hand out to her. She took it and heaved herself up, pulling 2D into a hug and sobbing into his stomach. "Awww..come on love, please don't cry," He picked her up and carried her upstairs, her heavy backpack digging into his arm. Noodle had no idea where they were going and, frankly, she didn't care. They stopped outside of a door on the first floor, a few doors down from hers. 2D carried her inside and set her down on a bed, turning on a lamp in the corner, casting a dull light around the room.

He grinned at her and sat down on the bed next to her. "I set me self up in here, didn't wanna hafta sleep down in my room. I mean, I's mine and all, but, not really, ya know? I'll just let myself, well, my younger self, sleep in there," Noodle sniffled and took her backpack off, setting it on the floor. 2D moved a little closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making Noodle blush, despite her tears. "So, love, ya gonna tell me why ya were hiding away?" 2D asked, resting his chin on top of her head. Noodle really didn't want to tell him, but if she didn't, she knew she'd never be able to fix this problem.

"I was hiding from you, 2D-san." He gave her a confused look, "Why would ya be hidin' from me?" He pulled her a little closer. "Well, I knew you'd be mad at me for what I did the other day, and I couldn't stand it anymore," Tears were streaming down her cheeks again, Noodle tried her best to wipe them away, but it was no use. "Couldn't stand what anymore?" 2D asked, his face now squished against hers. "The fact that..I..love...you," she said, as quiet as possible. If Noodle had of looked up, she would have laughed at the shocked expression on 2D's face.

2D had always loved Noodle, but he had never dreamed that she would love him back. He hugged her closer, a warm, happy feeling spreading through his body. "I…Love yeh too," he said. Noodle smiled up at him, tears still fresh on her face, along with a few smudges of dirt. 2D stood up and walked to the lamp, clicking it off, leaving them in complete darkness. "2D-san, where are you?" Noodle said, giggling. She jumped a little when he grabbed her from behind, but laughed with him at how easily she was frightened. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and laid down next to her, pulling the blankets up over them. Noodle fell asleep in a few seconds, 2D brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

When Noodle awoke the next morning, 2D was gone. She sat up and stretched, smiling at the bright sunlight shining in from the window. The door creaked open and a tiny pajama clad Noodle trudged in, rubbing her eyes. "Noodle-san, may I lay down with you?" she asked in Japanese. "Of course you can," Noodle smiled down at her younger self as she climbed up in the bed. Noodle was still a little sleepy, she laid back down and covered up, the tiny girl next to her moved closer and snuggled up with her.

Russel woke the both of them a few hours later, bringing a tray of breakfast in for them. They both dug in, Noodle hadn't eaten in almost three days and the cold sausages were the best thing she'd ever eaten.

A few hours later, Noodle had showered and changed, feeling a lot better now she was clean. She was wandering through the halls, humming to herself, when a door to her left opened and an arm shot out, pulling her in and slamming the door behind her. "Hey!" she shouted, but a voice cut her off. "Calm down, love" Noodle stopped her fussing, "2D-san?" she asked, feeling around for him. "Yea, love, I's me," Noodle knew by the voice that it wasn't her 2D, but a younger 2D.

"Where've ya been? I been lookin' for ya everywhere…" he said. Noodle shook her head, though he couldn't see it in the darkness. "I was…hiding. I needed time to think." She whispered to him. He lifted her face up and kissed her cheek, she smiled. "I love yeh Noods" he said in her ear. Noodle didn't know what to say to this, of course she loved 2D, but, _this_ 2D? It was confusing.

She knew they were going to be leaving in a few days, Murdoc and Russel had been messing around with the laws of time. "I love you too, 2D-san" she said. It wasn't a lie, but not the truth either. She walked out of the dark room and headed off, she felt like some DDR and knew just the person who would want to play with her.

Noodle plopped down on her bed and sighed, she couldn't ever remember being that good at DDR, but her younger self stomped her. Maybe it was because she'd gotten older and taller, she was a lot more clumsy now, but she could still beat anyone else in the house at DDR or any other video game for that matter. She watched in amazement at tiny girl, never missing a step, even on the hardest settings.

After a while, Noodle grew bored of just watching and left, making her way to 2D's room a few doors down. She pushed the door open to find 2D sitting on the bed, a pencil behind his ear, his guitar strapped around his shoulders, resting in his lap along with a pad of paper. Noodle smiled and walked up behind him, hugging him from behind. He tilted his head back and, without thinking, Noodle kissed him.

When she pulled back, 2Dstill had his eyes closed. "2D-san?" she whispered. He opened his eyes slowly, and smiled at her. "Love yeh Noodle" he said. She laughed and said, "Love you too, 2D-san," Neither were aware of a very angry, very jealous younger 2D standing outside the door…

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter to you. The next one wont be up til after the weekend.. 


	5. They're Overheard

Chapter Five!

* * *

Hours after the rest of the house had gone to bed, a sleepy 2D emerged from his room and walked down the hall to the toilets. A figure had followed him quietly and was now waiting outside the door, waiting for 2D to leave. A few seconds later 2D nudged the door open and walked out, from nowhere, a hand slammed him up against the wall. "Wot the hell…?" he yelped. He was staring into the eyes of his younger self, a very pissed off younger self. "Whaddaya mean 'wot the hell'? You know perfectly well. How tha fuck can you chew meh out for kissin Noods and then turn around and do tha exact same thing?" 2D winced, he hated being yelled at. "I-I dunno…I's just that…well..I dunno.." he said.

2D felt himself being shoved further up the wall and wimpered as a screw that was sticking out dug into his shoulder. "Wotever," said the younger 2D and walked away, leaving his older self to slump to the floor. 2D stood up and walked back into the toilets to examine his shoulder, gasping when he saw the jagged cut that was gushing blood. Grabbing a hand towel from the sink, he wiped away the blood and cleaned out the cut.

He'd have to walk back to the kitchen to get some bandages. Rummaging around in the cupboard, he found some gauze and medical tape. After fixing up his shoulder, he went back to bed, questions flooding his mind and keeping him awake all night.

The next morning, Noodle pounced on a sleeping 2D, "2D-san! Wake up!" she yelled gleefully. 2D awoke from a deep sleep and shoved her off, "Get off!" he said, only wanting to go back to sleep. "2D-san, come on, Russel made breakfast!" she said, shaking him more. "Get tha fuck off me!" he yelled and shoved her off. Noodle fell backwards onto the bed, surprised at 2D's actions. He however, rolled over and promptly fell back asleep. Noodle looked at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She stood up and ran, not stopping until she reached the cold depths of the carpark.

She pounded on 2D's door and waited anxiously for him to answer, watching the rain pound down outside. Tears still making their way down her splotched cheeks, she thumped on the door a few more times. 'No one is coming' she thought to herself, she felt so alone. Noodle checked the door, and finding it unlocked, she opened it and walked in, shutting it softly behind her. There was no 2D in the room, she sighed and laid down on the bed, pulling the blankets up over her and drifting off to sleep.

There was a pounding on the door, 2D jerked awake and before he could do anything else, a very angry Russel. "What the hell, man?" he shouted at 2D. "What the fuck did you do to Noodle?" 2D tried to protest, but all he could do was shake his head. "Don't give me that shit Stu, you did somethin she came runnin outta here cryin her eyes out." 2D couldn't remember anything, other than someone trying to wake him up that morning.

"Shit…" he said. Russel looked at him, "What?" 2D shook his head again. "Someone tried waken me up this mornin, but I shoved 'em off, I didn't fink about it til now, but it musta been Noodle." He looked down at the bed, feeling horrible for what he'd done. 2D yelped as he was lifted off the bed by his shirt. Russel was right up in his face, "You better go apologize before I kick you're scrawny ass," he said, and tossed 2D back onto the bed.

Downstairs, a younger 2D pulled his car into the carpark and shut the engine off. Grabbing his bags in the back, he got out and walked to his door, opening it with difficulty due to the large bags. He set his bags down next to the computer on the floor and made his way to the bed, sitting down and placing his keys and a pack of cigarettes on his nightstand.

Laying back on the bed, he noticed someone was laying behind him, rolling over he came face to face with Noodle. She was sleeping, her mouth slightly open and was breathing quietly. 2D smiled and reached his hand out, rubbing her cheek. Her face was hot and flustered, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "2…2D-san?" Looking down, he saw her smiling at him. Noodle yawned and rubbed her eyes, cuddling closer to him and wrapping her arms around his stomach.

Without warning, the small girl beneath him burst into tears. "'Ey, 'ey, love. Wha's wrong?" he asked, hugging her tighter. "2D-san….he-he y-y-yelled at meeeee" she said through her sobs. "And h-he pushed me down," 2D was furious at his older self, how could he have done that to her? "Awright love, no more crying, kay?" he said, wiping her tears away.

Noodle sniffled, but her tears stopped falling. She looked up at the man before her, and without warning, she kissed him. This caught 2D off guard, but he returned the kiss, deepening it. Thought and rationality was thrown out the window, the two were caught up in passion. Noodle squealed when she felt 2D's hand up her shirt, this was a little too far for her. Pulling away, she gave him a look of surprise. 2D grinned his silly grin. "What? Couldn't help myself," he said.

Noodle laughed and punched him in the shoulder, making his face fall. "What was that for?" 2D said, trying to pull off puppy dog eyes. It didn't fool her though. Someone knocked on the door, making them jump. "'Ey! Noodle, ya in there?" It was 2D. The two scrambled up, fixing their clothes and hair, 2D popping in a zombie flick and fast forwarding it a bit, and pressing play.

2D ran to the door, opening it for his older self. The older 2D did nothing but ask hi younger self to leave the room. "I need to talk to Noodle in private he said. When they were alone, 2D walked over to the bed, kneeling in front of Noodle. "Noodle, love, I'm so sorry bout earlier, I didn't mean for that to happen. I..dunno, I guess I was jus a little pissed about bein woke up. I really didn't mean to snap at ya." He said, burying his face in her lap.

Noodle smiled, "I forgive you, 2D-san," She ran her fingers through his blue locks, startled at how soft his hair was. It smelled so sweet, she inhaled it, "Mmmm…2D-san, your hair smells so good," she giggled. He looked up at her, a silly expression on his face, but laughed along with her.

Outside, an older Murdoc stumbled out of the Winnebago. He was on his way to get more beer from the kitchen, but turned when he spotted a small figure by 2D's door. "Noodle, sweets, what are ya doin out here?" Noodle jumped at Murdoc's voice, turning to face him. "I w-w-want-ted to play w-with 2D-san," she lied. Murdoc laughed and sent her back up to the studios. "Ya gotta be careful love, there's zombies out 'ere" he yelled at her retreating back.

Noodle and 2D left the carpark and went upstairs to get something to eat. Halfway through her sandwich, Noodle was interrupted by her younger self. "Noodle-san, w-w-will you play w-w-with me?" Noodle laughed and happily obliged. Following her skipping self across the hall and into her room. Noodle resorted to Japanese, "So, what do you want to play?" she asked. The little girl smiled up, "We're not going to play anything. I wanted to talk to you about 2D,"

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update!! I'll have the next chapter up soon, possibly tomorrow.

Review!!!


	6. Problems Solved

Chapter six (last chapter!!)

* * *

"Why do we need to talk about 2D-san?" Noodle asked, watching the younger Noodle bend down and tie her shoe. The little one straightened up. "Because, I know that you love 2D, that you love them both. And if you haven't noticed, it's created a lot of tension between the two. They're always at each others throats." Noodle hadn't really noticed. She nodded and phase one Noodle continued. "I think, we should address 2D, both of them, about this, or the situation will never be resolved," 

After nearly an hour of talking to him, Noodle managed to get 2D to come along and discuss everything. Getting phase one 2D to join them was hardly any work. Once they were all situated in Noodle's room, phase one Noodle started with her opinion. She depended on her older self to translate.

Both 2D's listened to the tiny girl speak in Japanese and then looked over at Noodle, waiting for a translation. "Well, she says that she's been paying attention to every thing going on….and she's come to understand that you are both in love with me and that I am in love with you both….and it shouldn't matter, because at one point or another, you'll both get to be with me, that what you don't realize is that you're both the same person." The little Asian girl finished up and whispered something into the older girl's ear (I am leaving now, talk it over with them both) before skipping out of the room, singing a song in Japanese.

Noodle sighed and sat down on the bed between the two, already knowing what to say. "I hope you both know, you mean a lot to me. I love you both, no matter what. And like little Noodle-chan said, you're both the same person. I shouldn't have to choose between you because of that. I hope you understand, that the both of you will get to be with me, whether it's now, or later on."

And with that, she stood up and walked from the room, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

During dinner, phase two Murdoc announced that everything had worked out perfectly and that they were set to go back to their own time the next day. Noodle was thrilled, she was going back! No more sleeping in that tiny bed with 2D, no more confusing feelings. That night, they all tried to make the most of their last night together with their younger selves. Pizza was ordered, movies were rented, and the DDR mats were drug into the studio kitchen where the little going away party was held.

Murdoc broke out the whiskey halfway through the pizza and surprisingly, Noodle was allowed a few sips, and that was all it took. Her face was flushed and she giggled like a school girl for the rest of the night. After phase one Noodle had fallen asleep on the chair, phase two Noodle carried her up to her room and ser her in bed, pulling the blankets up over her, she smiled and hummed the tune for 'Every Planet we Reach is Dead'. And then it hit her, she knew why she received that strange figure in the mail, she knew why they'd been sent back in time.

Grabbing a notebook of her desk, she ripped out a dozen or so pages and ran down to the lobby. She found a pen on the table and busied herself. When she'd finished, she placed the pages into a dark blue folder and thought back to where she had found it…

Dashing up the stairs, she hid the folder in a box in an empty room that would become a haven for the little demons after the band split before the second album was released. The job done, she headed back to the party.

Noodle awoke the next morning to Murdoc rolling over and grabbing her, forcing her against his chest. She pushed him away and laughed at him. Sitting up, she noticed that they'd all fallen asleep in the studio's kitchen. Noodle let out a yawn and stretched her arms out, laughing again at the confused expression on Murdoc's face as he sat up and looked around.

Within an hour, the rest awoke and busied themselves. Noodle's stomach jerked with excitement, and just a bit of sadness, when she remembered they were returning home that day. Murdoc wanted to be gone as soon as possible, so Noodle had to rush upstairs to pack the little bit of clothing she had and the Godzilla toy phase Noodle had given her.

When the time came to leave, they all stood outside the bunker entrance and said their goodbyes. Hugs were distributed and the phase two Gorillaz set off down to the hell hole where the deportation was to take place. Noodle turned back one last time to wave at the little Asian girl and to blow a kiss to 2D.

The small lift hit the bottom with a _thud_ and they stepped off and walked to the back and through the last door at the end of the hallway. The heat form the hell hole washed over them as they made their way closer. Murdoc checked his watch and motioned to the three others to move closer. "We're set to leave at eleven thirty on the dot, which means we have about a minute or so to get positioned. We're all gonna hafta hold on to each other, and no matter what, don' let go" he instructed.

They shuffled around and waited until Murdoc counted down from ten. At three, they all huddled together and grabbed each others arms. And all of a sudden, the jerking feeling was back as the hurled through time and space, coming to rest in the same spot where they stood before. Noodle was eager to get back to her own room and rushed back up to the lift. The others weren't far behind, and soon they were back up in the carpark. They knew they were back in their own time when Murdoc pointed out the large dent in his Winne from when he'd smashed it into the wall when he returned from Mexico.

2D followed Noodle upstairs to her room, laughing as she leapt onto her bed and almost cried with happiness. 2D laid down next to her, "Yeh really missed yer room that much, love?" he asked. Noodle smiled, "Yeah, I did,"

That night, Russel cooked up a storm to celebrate their homecoming and afterwards, they all settled in 2D's room to watch zombie flicks. The usual Friday night activity. After three movies, Russel and Murdoc traipsed off to bed, leaving Noodle and 2D alone. Noodle had dozed off here and there during the last movie, 2D decided it was bed time and switched everything off. Noodle jerked awake as she was pulled into his arms. She smiled and snuggled closer, it couldn't get any better. At least until 2D whispered into her ear "I love yeh Noods and I want ta spend the rest of my life wif ya" Noodle felt her heart beat faster and she leaned upwards to kiss him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. 

I've got a few ideas for some stories, so expect something from me soon. Thanks again to Fop626 for the idea!!!

And thanks to all the people who reviewed it, you guys rock!!


	7. The Aftermath

The Aftermath...

* * *

Noodle hesitated before pushing the doors of Kong open, afraid of what she would find inside. It was dark and smelled like mildew, trash covered the floor and the jukebox lay on its side. She stepped cautiously over the garbage and broken glass, Noodle had a lot of work to do. She took the lift up to the kitchen and searched around in the cupboards and found some trash bags.

The kitchen was the easiest room to clean, seeing how small it was. The dishes were strewn across the floor, shattered into pieces. Noodle made a mental note to pick up some new ones later on.

All in all, it took a little over a week to clean the studio. She admired her handiwork, everything was just how it had been when she was last there. Except for the rest of the band. For the first time since she returned, she cried. She missed them, and the studio wasn't the same without them. Noodle sighed and walked out to the carpark, she found a car that would still run and hotwired it. She had her learners permit, but was quite certain she wouldn't get pulled over.

An hour later, Noodle pulled back into the carpark and started lugging groceries into the house, setting them in the lobby. When the food was put away, she started on the new dishes she'd bought, removing them from their packages and washing them before putting them into the cupboards.

Later that night, she was rummaging around in a box in one of the storage rooms, looking for some of her old things he'd packed away years ago. Noodle pulled some old papers out and spilled some on the floor. Reaching down to retrieve them, she noticed the blue folder labeled 'Demon Days'. She opened it to reveal music sheets and lyrics that accompanied them.

She flipped over the pages in turn and studied them. Did Murdoc write these? Or perhaps 2D? Noodle gathered them up into the folder and headed up to her room, playing the songs on her guitar. She smiled, maybe they could use this for a new album…

* * *

I forgot to add this in the last chapter, it explains how Demon Days was written.

Noodle from the future wrote everything down and left it for her younger self to find when she returned to Kong after the band split.


End file.
